ehrdipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nations
Category:Geography =Overview= There are many countries and tribal territories throughout the world of Ehrdi, spanning five continents. These countries and territories are organized into nations according to race, subrace, and/or ethnicity. Countries/territories within nations share similar cultural traditions such as religion and language, but are still very independent and may have vast differences. Also, countries and territories within the same nation are not necessarily allies, but neither are they necessarily foes. Political relationships change over time, and what might bind a nation together one era might set its countries against each other in the next. =Nations= There are nine different nations within Ehrdi, some of them closely linked, others very loosely. Below are overviews of the various nations and the countries/territories found within them. Datong Nation The Datong Nation is located on the larger, southern island on the continent of Suud. The feline-like Datong make up most of the population, and the climate is overall very warm. The island nation is covered mainly with deep forests composed of large trees, where the Datong make their home. The countries found in the Datong Nation are: *Opstaan *Vermoeid *Wakker *Afval *Maffen Dragon Nation Unlike the other nations, the Dragon Nation is actually split up into two separate parts located on opposite ends of the globe. The first part of the Dragon nation can be found in the north reaches of the Aust continent, while the other makes up all of the Sudau continent. Dragons make up almost the entire population, and their lands are largely unexplored by outsiders. Despite their locations at the top and bottom of the world, the Dragon Nation is not quite as cold as one would expect. At least, not below the surface. While the surface of North Drasheh and South Drasheh do get rather cold, deeper down in the caves where the Dragons make their homes, the temperature is quite warm. The cavern structure supports a variety of plant and animal life, more so than any other cavern system in the world -- many plants and animals found in North and South Drasheh cannot be found anywhere else in Ehrdi. Because of the very solitary nature of Dragons, North and South Drasheh are considered tribal territories rather than countries. Drude Nation The Druden nation is located primarily in the north on the Vestin continent, but about a quarter of it also resides in western Aust. The Druden make up a majority of this nation, though there are a notable number of Duendai due to many years of slave trading. In the southern reaches of the nation, Illphi are also common, as are Senjose in the far eastern stretch of the nation. The climate on the Vestin half is mostly temperate, being more continental in the higher elevations and colder in the northernmost reaches. The countries that make up the Drude Nation are: *Primo *Secondo *Terzo *Quarto Duendo Nation The Duendo Nation can be found in the south and southeast areas of Vestin. The Duendai make up a vast majority of the population, though some Illphi are known to be found in the westernmost part of the territory. Other racial and ethnic groups are almost unheard of. The climate is always very warm or hot, with the western/southwestern side being more tropical and the eastern side being more arid. Because the nation is made of many different tribes, it is divided up into tribal territories according to loose political alliances and/or cultural similarities: *Mosi *Pili *Aishi *Atatu Illph Nation The Illph Nation can be found in the middle of the Vestin continent, between the Drude and Duendo Nations. Illphi make up most of the population, though there are a fair number of Druden in the north and Duendai in the south. The climate of the nation ranges from temperate in the north, to more arid in the south. The southeastern edge of the nation is tropical, but only a small portion. Like the Duendo Nation, the Illph nation is divided into tribal territories according to loose political ties and cultural similarities. The tribal territories that make up the nation are: *Galivladi *Duyugodiv *Agasgani *Eladi Senjo Nation The Senjo Nation makes up roughly half of the Aust continent, spanning the mid-west, southwest, and northeast sections. Senjose make up nearly one-hundred percent of the population; non-Senjose are virtually unheard of outside of traveling merchants, though parts of the northwest are known to have some Druden in their numbers. The climate is mainly temperate, being more continental at higher elevations. The nations that make up the Senjo nation are: *Naichi *Migigawa *Sokuhen *Migigawa *Senjokuni Subagel Nation The Subagel Nation lies within the smaller islands in north Suud. The Subagel make up a vast majority of the population, and it is rare for a non-Subagel to see the land outside of its one open port. The area is very mountainous, to the point of near inhabitance for those without wings. Only one country makes up the Subagel Nation: Subendia. Vorgess Nation The Vorgess Nation is located in mid and southern Aust. The Vorgess make up most of the population, with less than less than one percent being of other races. The climate is mostly desert, with some mountainous areas. However, most of the Vorgess make their home somewhat underground, where many unique plants and animals live and the climate is cooler. Not much is known about the nation to outsiders, and the nation is one large "tribal" territory known as Vorgansa. Ziegun Nation The Ziegun Nation makes up most of the Nordin continent, and is populated mainly by the Ziegun. There is a notable Human and Half-Ziegun population, but non-Zieek are very rare. The climate is very continental in the center, though the rest of the area is mostly moderate. The countries that make up the Ziegun Nation are: *Kefalê *Akoi *Omoplate *Gonu *Poiou *Oaktulos